1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular to a design for a shroud tip for a turbine blade (i.e., a turbine bucket).
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas turbine includes many moving parts, each of which may experience stress during operation. As an example, the gas turbine includes a turbine for extracting energy from hot gas exiting from a combustor. In order to extract this energy, a plurality of buckets are provided in a series of stages. Each of the buckets include various components. For example, each bucket generally includes an airfoil (as a surface for absorbing the energy), a root (for anchoring the bucket to a shaft) and a shroud tip (which maintains alignment of the blade during operation).
Each of the buckets is subjected to extreme temperatures and mechanical stress. These factors generally affect the entire bucket. This is problematic from a standpoint of maintenance and longevity. For example, thermal expansion may induce particular degrees of stress at the shroud tip, where adjacent tips are in contact with each other.
Thus, what is needed is an improved design for a shroud tip. Preferably, the improved design for the shroud tip provides for reductions in stress and therefore results in improved performance and longevity of the bucket.